<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matters of great importance by mariamegale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748430">Matters of great importance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamegale/pseuds/mariamegale'>mariamegale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mariamegale's Kisstober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, kisstober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamegale/pseuds/mariamegale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'m not letting you go to work without smooch," Babe mumbles, apparently having to actually pull himself up into a sitting position with the hold he has on Gene's shoulders. "What if you forget?"</p><p>"What if I forget what?" Eugene asks amusedly as Babe slowly squirms his way into a kissable position.</p><p>"That I love you."</p><p>"It would take a lot more than an unkissed morning to make that happen, <em>mon chér.</em>"</p><p>"Stop being cute. Kiss."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mariamegale's Kisstober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Band of Boyfriends Kisstober Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matters of great importance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For BoB Kisstober 2020, Day 1: Sleepy kisses</p><p>Massive thanks to the lovely <a href="https://woeisblithe.tumblr.com/">Wally</a> for making this <a href="https://i.imgur.com/pyRq5CK.png">kiss prompt calendar</a> &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Babe and Eugene have a morning routine. It’s been a part of their relationship for as long as they’ve shared a bed, which is for almost as long as the relationship itself.It looks something like this:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every morning the alarm goes off, Eugene puts it on snooze, and then takes a few deep breaths to wake up while Babe groans next to him. Babe then either rolls over to smush his face into Gene’s chest, or burrows deeper into it if he’s already there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gene runs a hand through Babe’s hair, tells him they have to get up, and Babe lifts his head to give his boyfriend a few tired kisses. They say good morning, spend a few minutes bickering back and forth between “We have things we need to do” and “but this is so nice, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually they manage to get up, unless this is one of those mornings that lead to something else, in which case they end up staying in bed for a while longer. It’s a nice routine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s also one that doesn’t stop just because Eugene’s schedule is a bit of a monster sometimes. Hospitals don’t sleep, after all, and a few mornings every month it’s Gene’s turn to bite the bullet and work the early morning shifts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only thing less fun than going to bed at seven PM is having to wake up at two AM; add in the fact that Eugene happens to have a boyfriend who clings in his sleep, and things quickly get difficult. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">See, this is the problem: Eugene doesn’t want to wake Babe up, because he knows that once Babe is awake, he has a really hard time falling back asleep. Unlike Eugene, who has learned how to use any chance at sleep he’s given and thus knows how to fall asleep under just about any circumstances, Babe will regularly stay awake for hours after going to bed unable to turn his head off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s one of the reasons they have so much evening sex, because nothing makes Babe tired than—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right. Not the time to go into that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because Gene has just woken up, turned his alarm off with a speed and efficiency learned after years of easily-awakened roommates, and thought he’d managed to crawl out of bed without waking Babe. But then, just as he gets his feet over the edge of the mattress, trying to kickstart his brain despite the hour, he hears the shuffling of sheets behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gene? No, where y’going? C’m back here,” Babe mumbles, sounding like he isn’t even awake. Eugene silently curses himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, go back to sleep,” he whispers, pulling the duvet back up around Babe to not create a cold spot. “I’m just heading to work, be back before you know it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Babe is already starting to squirm around, making little grumbling noises as he crawls over to the side of the bed Eugene is sitting on. “Fucking stupid man, try’na leave without—“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Babe,” Eugene tries, but reaches an arm out to help Babe balance himself nonetheless. “You know when you do this, you can’t go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t care,” Babe says, finally managing to pull himself into a sitting position that’s halfway leaned on top of Eugene. “‘m not letting you go to work without smooch, what if you forget?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if I forget what?” Eugene says amusedly, helping Babe — who still has his eyes closed, so much for being awake enough — arrange himself into a more kissable position.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I love you,” Babe says, plastered against Gene’s side with his arms around him, his face pressed into the side of Eugene’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a lot more than a morning without kisses to make me forget that, <em>doudou</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop being cute. Kiss.” He bonks his head against Eugene’s stubbornly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eugene huffs out a laugh, but obediently turns his head to press their mouths together. Babe is wearing a frown over his whole face, but Gene is smiling at his stubborn, adorable man as he finally gets his morning ‘smooch’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He always means for it to stay at one kiss, but most of the time it's hard to stick to that. Today included. It's not his fault, really. It's just that Babe's lips are soft and warm, and he makes this happy little sigh after each one, and Eugene finds himself addicted to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting one hand on the back of Babe’s head, fingers sneaking into his mess of hair, Gene pushes their lips together again and again. Babe seems to have let go of his annoyance at Eugene trying to let him sleep like nothing happened — a decision Eugene is also starting to disagree with, because this is way nicer — and is slowly melting on Gene’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not until Eugene gently coaxes his mouth open, decidedly starting to turn this into something more than an innocent “good morning” moment, that Babe attempts to pull away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Gene,” he mumbles, stroking a thumb over Eugene’s cheek. “Have to go, you have work, you’ll be late.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But smooches,” Eugene argues in a soft voice, because he knows how low of a blow it is, before going in for another kiss. “Love-you-smooches.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Babe groans tiredly in response, but stays in place for another minute, lets Gene get an arm around his waist and hold him in place. He’s slowly working Babe into a very relaxed state, his mouth open and giving against where Gene is sliding their tongues together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One perk of Babe not having had time to get more sleep in than would make for an acceptable long nap, is that his mouth still tastes more of toothpaste than anything else. Eugene would feel bad for his own… well, middle of the night-breath, but Babe actually smacked him on the back of the head the one time he brought it up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“If you think I care,” Babe had told him, “you either haven’t paid attention, or you’re purposefully ignoring how much of a kiss slut I am, Eugene. Now shut the fuck up and get your mouth on me.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That had been a fun morning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the present, though, Babe is apparently deciding to really be the responsible one. Getting both his hands between them, he pushes Eugene off, letting himself fall back onto the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Babe—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Gene,” Babe groans, tugging the duvet back up around himself. “Go to work. I have the day off, I’ll probably still be here and you can have sleepy sex with me when you get back. Before your nap,” he tacks on sternly, making Eugene laugh as he leans down to tuck him back in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because yeah, that had been a lesson for them both to learn about Eugene and working these hours; if he doesn’t take a midday nap, he will later cry into his dinner. It hadn’t been a proud moment. Or couple of moments, but who is paying attention to the details?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It matters more to Eugene that Babe is currently burrowing his face into Gene’s pillow, looking like he might actually be able to go back to sleep soon. Which is good, because Eugene has to actually get up and take a shower, make sure he gets to the hospital on time for whatever middle of the night-accidents are going to be wheeled into the ER.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hospitals don’t sleep, especially not trauma medicine, but Eugene knows he’ll feel a lot happier knowing there’s at least one precious thing of his safe and tucked away in his bed. Babe makes a soft noise when he feels Eugene lean down over him, and it makes Gene’s heart pound harder, fond and full of love for this man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep tight, <em>mon petit</em>,” he whispers into Babe’s ear, giving him one last kiss to the temple. “Be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you,” Babe mumbles into the pillow, sounding half out of it already.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you too,” Eugene tells him, stroking Babe’s messy hair before finally pulling away. “Never gonna forget it, promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’ll be more kisses later, he knows, and it makes it feel okay to get a change of clothes and walk out of the room, leaving Babe to fall back asleep in the dark of the early hour. There’ll be so many more kisses. They have the time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you might've noticed, this is part of a collection! This is a group effort from the lovely folks over on our <a href="https://discord.gg/Vze28xa">BoB discord</a>, (which you should 100% join because we have a really great community going and would love to have you &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3) that will hopefully lead to thirty days of lovely kissing content. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to everyone on the discord, and Laura esp for letting me borrow some words and being a lovely support always</p><p>I'll see you all tomorrow with some more fluffy boys in love and kissing &lt;3 (and as usual, <a href="mariamegale.tumblr.com">you can find me on tumblr</a>, which I do still try to use despite struggling with my activity levels right now. Promise. &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>